godhandcapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Soundtrack
Description God Hand's soundtrack was composed almost entirely by Masafumi Takada, who is best known for his work games such as Killer7, No More Heroes, Vanquish, and Dangan Ronpa, as well as making arrangements of pre-existing video game songs for games such as Resident Evil the Umbrella Chronicles and Super Smash Bros, with one track contributed by Jun Fukuda. List of Songs * 01 - Be Ready for it! (Title Screen Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 02 - Gene's Rock A Bye (Stage 1 Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 03 - Peek-a-boo! (Mr. Gold & Mr. Silver Phase 1 Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 04 - Sweet Nightmare (Mr. Gold & Mr. Silver Phase 2 Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 05 - Smoking A Roll (Elvis Human Form Battle Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 06 - Come from Dark (Demon Battle Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 07 - Broncobuster (God Hand Unleashed Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 08 - Too Hot!!! (Stage 2 Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 09 - Fire Works (Stage 2 Human Fireworks Puzzle Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 10 - Yet... Oh See Mind (Three Evil Stooges Battle Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 11 - It's a smile World (Stage 3 Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 12 - Top of The Humans (Gorilla Mask Battle Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 13 - Sunset Heroes (Mad Midget Five Battle Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 14 - Water Line (Pirate Ship and Cannon Minigame) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 15 - Rainy Rose (Shannon Human Form Battle Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 16 - Floating Fort (Stage 4 Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 17 - Dark Matter (Trident Demon Battle Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 18 - Battery Size AA (Dr. Ion Battle Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 19 - The Gang of Venice (Stage 5 Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 20 - Unnavigable Sea (Stage 5 Boat Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 21 - Nippy Dog (Ravel & Debussy & Aniki Battle Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 22 - Smoke Out (Elvis Demon Form Battle Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 23 - Bald Mountain (Stage 6 Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 24 - Handsome Dynamite (Tiger Joe Battle Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 25 - Old Hand (Psycho-Grandpa Battle Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 26 - Poison Queen (Shannon Demon Form Battle Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 27 - Forgotten Song (Stage 7 Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 28 - Battery Size D (Dr. Ion Rematch Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 29 - Please Mr. SENSEI (Sensei, Great Sensei, and Black Ninja battle theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 30 - Fly Flap (Belze Battle Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 31 - Higher than Heaven (Stage 8 Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 32 - FUNK MAN (Afro Kung Fu Battle Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 33 - Devil May Sly (Azel Battle Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 34 - Duel Storm (Azel Godhand Unleashed Battle Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 35 - Anthem of SATAN (Angra Battle Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 36 - God Hand (English) (Credits Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada (Instruments) Beng Spies (Vocals) * 37 - God Hand (Japanese) - Artist: Masafumi Takada (Instruments) Jun Fukuda (Vocals) * 38 - God Hand (Instrumental) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 39 - The Horror (Unused) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 40 - Sultry Night (Casino Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 41 - Big Hit (Bouncer Battle Theme and Casino Battle Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 42 - Chihuahua Soldier (Chihuahua Races Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 43 - Colonel Chihuahua (Chihuahua Races Victory Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 44 - Surrender (Chihuahua Races Loss Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 45 - Hanging Bridge (Casino Minigames Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 46 - Fork in the Road (Roulette Wheel Spinning & Video Poker High or Low Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada * 47 - Which do you Prefer (Casino Minigames Victory Theme) - Artist: Masafumi Takada Trivia * Shinji Mikami, the director of the game told Masafumi Takada that the soundtrack should be composed to "relax things things a little bit" due to the difficulty of the game, explaining the often serene nature of the level songs, and the upbeat nature of the songs that play for bosses, such as Top of The Humans and Smoking a Roll. * It is unknown what the song "The Horror" could've been used for, but it theoretically could have been used for another Demon Theme or Belze was possibly meant to be fought in his human form, with "Fly Flap" being his human form's theme and "The Horror" being his demon theme, but this is unlikely, due to the lack of similarities between the two songs, and was more likely meant to be used as a theme for the demons due to the similarities between those themes. Category:Browse